


Sidon is also a Huge Dummy

by MeanQueen



Series: Saving the Day [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: A tiny bit of fluff but it's not substantial enough to get a tag, Angst!!!!, DRAMA!!!!, Invented Zora political stuff, Link is sad, M/M, Mutual crushing: confirmed, Muzu lowkey becomes an antagonist, Protectiveness, Sidon praising Link in a way he’s never praised him before B), a lot of worrying, except there the tag is anyways wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanQueen/pseuds/MeanQueen
Summary: A small but alarming discovery is made about the Monster, so Sidon decides it is necessary that Link be given Zora armor.In the midst of the chaos caused by that Sidon realizes he has romantic feelings for Link.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wuh, I'm tired and haven't bothered to reread it even once for mistakes. It's surely littered with 'em so sorry in advance guys, but I hope you enjoy anyhow~
> 
> ALSO, I added a few not-canon and impossible-in-the-context-of-BoTW's-real-storyline rules to the Zora armor in order to add drama, but be lenient w/ me

       

       A mangled Rito body lay half-submerged in the still and murky water of a tidepool. The corpse’s feathers had been a dark ginger. Or maybe they had been brown and the drying blood had tinted them.

       

      Sidon was wearing a rare scowl as he stood over it, thinking about the elusive water monster. Children in the Zora Domain had begun to call it The Big Shy Scales in their games of tag involving it. Nobody was sure if it had scales or not, but the children were right about it being big. As far as the medics present could tell, the Rito’s torso appeared to have been contorted by a crushing bite from a very large mouth. So large that only _two_ teeth, one on top and one underneath, actually done the crushing. There hadn’t been enough space on the Rito for any more.       

       

       _How can something so large be so sneaky. It disappears almost immediately. There must be magic involved._

       

      Sidon stepped away from the corpse with a nod to the medics, allowing them to once again look the corpse over and maybe even clean it up. He left the scene, wondering for the millionth time why only non-zora bodies ever washed up. Was the monster— _Shy Scales_ — picky about its food? Unless it wasn’t eating _anyone_ . That thought wasn’t very comforting either. Monsters that stole people never just _kept_ them, right? As much as Sidon wanted to find his missing citizens alive, he just couldn’t see there being any chance. It was _had_ to be eating them.

   

       _Curse it for being so smart,_ he thought as he made his way back to the domain. All of their traps, even their enormous and magical ones, were left undisturbed. It must have known to avoid them. If it would just slip up _once_ then he and Link could finally fight it and set the minds of the Zora domain at peace.

   

      A _terrible image_ flashed in Sidon’s mind and coiled his suddenly-sour stomach. After a nightmare about it, the image had become a recurring intrusive thought that arose at the worst times.

   

      With a shudder, Sidon curled his upper lip and rubbed at his temples to try and get it to leave. Permanently. Of course, he’d never get that lucky now that he had started to obsess about it silently. It was a scarring sight: His precious friend Link washed up on a beach, mutilated and waterlogged like the other corpses...

   

       _Stop,_ Sidon mentally snapped at himself. _I won’t let that happen. And Link can handle this monster; he has already defeated a great many terrible creatures in such a short amount of time. This will be one more victory under both of our belts._

      When Sidon reached a place where it would have been faster to swim to the Zora domain than walk, he got in and waited in the shallows for a few minutes, staring into the deep. All of the Zora Domain had been instructed to do this before traveling by open water. To just wait and see if they saw anything unusual that might swim up and try to hurt them. Seeing nothing, Sidon began to swim. He had yet to see the monster himself, aside from stakeouts with Link. But those times he only ever caught glimpses of something clear from their hiding place on land.

     

      Link had yet to swim this way. Even with the charms King Dorephan had gotten for him, Link was obviously much slower than the Zora. The current plan was for him to use those charms for just a few minutes, only for however long it took him and Sidon to locate the creature’s weak spot. Then Link could hopefully get somewhere safe out of the water and pelt the monster with arrows. All he really needed to do was deal the finishing blow, according to the witch they had paid to tell them about how to defeat the monster.

   

       _What if it’s a weak spot that’s not accessible unless he’s in the water?_ Sidon did an especially strong kick through the water at the displeasing thought. _His charms won’t last forever. But Zora Armor does. Mipha wanted to give Link Zora Armor…_

       Muzu had convinced King Dorephan _against_ from gifting Link some Zora Armor right away, immediately after Link’s arrival. The manta-ray headed old Zora had argued that to do so would be disregarding of one of their most ancient traditions! Throughout Zora history, only way people were _ever_ given Zora Armor was when a Zora princess proposed to them. To break that tradition would damage history’s view of the king. Sidon had tried to argue towards it, pointing out that heroes were sometimes given the Zora armor too, but Dorephan reluctantly decided to listen to Muzu instead. But now that so much had happened, Sidon felt he should try again. His dad was a kind man. If he gave it more thought, he wouldn’t withhold something that could help Link stay safe.

       _And maybe we should call the witch back to us,_ Sidon mused as he climbed back out of the water, having reached the Zora Domain. _This time we’ll ask her how to catch the beast in the first place. For now I should go tell Link about the Zora Armor. Link should be present to argue his case for it._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

      Link was having a late-start. An _unmotivated_ and gloomy start. He laid on his side on top of the soft white covers of the large guest bed he didn’t deserve. Along with everything else in this lavish and guest bedroom King Dorephan had given him so many months ago: undeserved. He stared into space with a pout, mindlessly brushing his hair. He had been trying to brainstorm ideas about how to catch the monster, but three very different distractions kept stealing his attention away from it.

 

      A memory of the old woman from that village whispered in his ear, “ _My family is dead.You arrived one day too late to save my husband.”_

 

      Link closed his eyes and shuddered.

 

       _“The others are grateful. My neighbors are grateful. But I’m not grateful.”_

 

       _I’ll save people in the Zora Domain. I’ll ease their minds, at least. They don’t have to be grateful, but I want them to feel safe again,_ he thought. He knew there were already Zoras who wouldn’t be grateful. They were getting rightfully impatient; he’d been at this for far too long.

      

      Another place his mind seemed to want to go was to the upcoming party in celebration of the goddess, Hylia. The more he thought about it, the less he actually wanted to go. He only had tWo reasons to want to, one being Sidon and the other being a chance to restore a few more memories. Aside from that all he could foresee was embarrassment, harassment and being ostracized by the elders.

        

      The other distraction arose whenever he made any progress with his brainstorming. After he had an idea that was relatively good, Link would get distracted wondering what Sidon would think of the idea. Probably something like _“I believe you can figure it out! You have such a cunning head, my wonderful friend.”_ accompanied by a lot of very enthusiastic gesturing and a very handsome smile, regardless of whether or not Sidon was about to shoot it down or approve for real. _Yes… a very handsome smile indeed,_ Link thought with a little blush and a somber huff. These feelings were very stubborn. Love seemed to be more of a pest than something to get excited about.

      

      “Link?” the subject of his thoughts and feelings called from the other side of the door. There were a couple knocks.

      

      Startled anyways, Link scrambled up into a sitting position, chucking his brush away. It landed with a _plip_ in the little pool inside his room. He looked at the ripples it had left behind for a moment, wondering why he kept impulsively doing weird things whenever Sidon was around. At least this time the prince hadn’t seen it. “Come in Sidon.”

      

      The door opened and the large red man stepped inside. He didn’t look incredibly excited for once, more like serious and determined. He opened his mouth to talk, and then froze. Then the unhappy expression dropped and was replaced by a very blank look as he stared at Link.

      

      Link waited. _It must be about the monster,_ he thought. _He only ever bursts in on me if he has vital news that he thinks could help me catch or kill it._

      

      When Sidon’s staring continued for a long time, Link became suspicious. He narrowed his eyes at Sidon and looked down. He was in his usual clothes… Ah, his hair was down. Sidon hadn’t seem him with his hair down in quite a long time, and only for a few moments. Maybe he’d never really seen it like this before. He was so unused to hair, as Link had recently learned from their bath together.

      

      The tilt of Sidon’s head as he continued to stare at Link was endearing. But this stare sure was persisting for a while, huh?

 

* * *

 

     

      Wordless adoration was resounding in Sidon’s head, an increasingly loud jarble of nonsense and noise. Link’s hair was down, and it was so silky looking and draped just slightly over his shoulders. It was a little darker than usual, likely damp. Oh yes, definitely damp. The loose collar of Link’s shirt was also a little bit darker right near where the ends of his hair rested.

 

      The Hylian just looked so… so darling! _Why doesn’t he let his hair down more often? It’s delightful down too._

      That weird feeling was back: A whimsical light and warm flipping inside his chest and belly, something that Sidon was coming to like a whole lot. It barged in on Sidon regardless of how his friend appeared at the time, but it did get stronger whenever Sidon was taking a moment to admire Link somehow, like now. It also swelled up in his chest when he heard the boy’s laugh, or saw Link accomplish something difficult, or leaned his head on Sidon, as well as many other things. It was a very easy-to-stir-up feeling with Link but didn’t exist without him.

    

      Sidon’s attention was then taken by Link’s amused little half-smile and the way Link’s eyebrows tilted upward, followed by the gentle shake of his head. “Are you okay, Sidon?”

      

      Sidon jumped a little and stood up more straight, breaking out into laughter at himself. “My apologies, Link, I got distracted by your current hairstyle. You are very cute.”

      

      Link blushed and his eyes darted to the edge of his vision and he bit his lip a little. “Hah, you say that more and more often, these days...”

      

      “I suppose I hadn’t quite noticed until recently,” Sidon hummed thoughtfully and stepped into the room finally, shutting the doors behind him. _Link is such a remarkable person, so much more than just a pretty face. But his face is very very nice to look at all the same._ “I am not here about that though, I’m here to discuss Zora Armor. We should get you some, which would require a talk with my father.”

      

      That’s when Sidon noticed the expression on Link’s face. The _“ow? That hurt?”_ expression. Upturned eyebrows and the smallest frown.

      

      The prince clapped his hand to his hammer-forehead, realizing that his last-uttered appearance-musing might have come off as insulting to Link. He quickly and awkwardly amended, “Wait, it isn’t that I _just_ noticed you are a good looking person, Link. It is actually more along the lines of: I always registered you were a visually appealing person but it wasn’t until recently that I began to _really notice._ You have always been very cute! However, lately I can barely even _comprehend_ how much I like your face.”

          

      Link’s jaw dropped.

      

      “Perhaps you have an appearance that is nice right from the start and then _continues_ to grow on people,” Sidon continued to ramble, having descended into a thinking-aloud state. “I wonder if it is a Hylian thing? Or perhaps it correlates with how I feel about you. You are my most treasured friend so maybe—”

      

      Sidon paused mid-sentence, having noticed how strange Link was suddenly acting. He was leaning forward and his ears were raised really high like he was trying to pay close attention. His jaw had dropped even more. He was blinking fast, squinting and squinting and his eyebrows were also straining and unstraining in a few different ways, unable to settle on an expression. He was seemingly trying to analyse Sidon but struggling.

 

      “Have I made you nervous?” a guilty Sidon asked. He hadn’t seen his friend act like this before.

      

      In a much quieter voice than Link usually spoke, the blonde replied, “N-not all. Um. Y-you’re _also_ really handsome. _Really really._..” He coughed once into his hand, shifted a bit and patted the bed right beside him, wordlessly inviting Sidon to sit beside him.

            

      Sidon joined him, noticing the way Link’s hands clenching and unclenching as he pressed them them into his lap. He was definitely still nervous.

      

       _I can’t believe I did that. I never want to make Link nervous,_ Sidon thought ashamedly and dropped his eyes to his knees. _I want Link to be as comfortable around him as I am around him._

 

      Sidon decided that now was the time to return to his intended subject, so he jumped right into it: “There is an ancient tradition in my culture in which a person can be given Zora Armor. This armor allows the wearer to swim just as skilled as a Zora can, and to survive underwater for an equally unlimited amount of time.”

      

      Link remained quiet and remained staring in a different direction than Sidon.

      

      “Unlike the charms my father has been giving you, the magic is active for as long as the wearer has the armor on. The magic _never_ dies out! Or, not until both the wearer and the Zora who gifted it them have died.”

      

      Link nodded, still looking a bit flustered but he was at least paying attention.

      

      “We should go ask my father if he can give you the set that Mipha made for you.”

      

      Link finally looked at Sidon and offered a sad little smile. “I will treasure Mipha’s armor...”

      

      Sidon nodded, an ache of grief gripping him. “Mipha loved you so much, Link. She treasured _you_. The Zora armor was going to be her proposal to you.”

      

      Link slowly nodded. Sidon and many others had told him a few times before that Mipha was in love with him. This was not new news.

      

      Sidon leaned back a bit and slid his arm up Link’s back—Link tensed and inhaled sharply—and then began to gently rub it, trying to remind him that he was okay, that everything would okay. After a few moments, Link’s tense muscles did loosen up and he released his held-breath.

      

      “Hey,” Link said, very quietly.

      

      Sidon looked down at him and saw Link’s eyes flick to him and then back away a couple times.

      

      “Are we just friends?” Link said even more quietly, his voice shaking a little bit. “Or are we… m-more… Are we _more_ than just friends?”

      

      Sidon’s eyes softened on Link and he replied, “I was a kid when you and Mipha were both around. I believe she had yet to confess her feelings to you.” He recalled the way Link and Mipha had been together. Happy. Playful. Comfortable, _unlike_ Sidon and Link now that Sidon had stupidly embarrassed himself and unsettled Link. “I wouldn’t have been surprised if you loved her back; she was a very incredible person, like you. You two really were made for each other, so I think you could have easily become more than friends.”

      

      Link was quiet.

      

      Sidon stood up and stretched a little. “Well, we’d better go ask my father for that Zora Armor.” He offered Link a hand to help him get up too. “Then afterwards I would like to try and run you through that ceremonial dance once or twice. It’s _very_ simple and it is unnecessary to do it perfectly, but I imagine it won't be as much fun if you’re concentrating on keeping up.”

      

      Link didn’t take his hand. He hopped off the bed on his own, ducking out of the way to go around Sidon by _a lot_ , and went right to the door. It made an airy whoosh as he yanked it open very fast and then turned around to pointedly look at Sidon. His face was mostly blank but because of the very subtle twitching of it, Sidon wondered if Link was forcing it to be blank. His eyes also seemed were damper than usual.

 

      Sidon felt his heart sink as he followed Link out the door. That appearance praising was a terrible mistake.

 

             

* * *

 

      

      

      “I.. I’m afraid that I can’t,” Dorephan said and heaved a long sigh and flicked his tail in the water similarly to how someone might kick the dirt when upset. “There’s more to it than that, you see.”

      

      Sidon took a step towards his father’s throne, gesturing at Link and pulling his lips wide to bare his sharklike teeth angrily, “You’ll let Link face the monster with charms that break after only just over a _minute?_ We can’t expose him to the risk of drowning on top of being left stranded thirty feet underwater with a monster that crushed a Rito’s chest with only two teeth.”

      

      His father winced a little and Sidon saw his eyes shift over to Link, who stood at the center of the room behind the prince.

      

      Last Sidon had seen, Link was staring up at Dorephan with respectful and hopeful eyes, but every so often when he glanced at Sidon that emotion would leave and be replaced by something more complicated. Something kind of hurt. Then he’d look right back at Dorephan. _What have I done?_ Sidon would think every time and then wonder how exactly over-complimenting the boy’s appearance had hurt his feelings _quite_ so much.

      

      “My son, it really isn’t that simple,” Dorephan replied gently about the Zora armor rejection. “Giving the Hylian champion Mipha’s armor would be a waste of precious memorabilia—”

      

      “A waste?!” Sidon replied with a disbelieving and unamused laugh he hadn’t been able to contain. A laugh at how unusual this was, if anything. Impossible. His father did not consider Link’s life to be a waste; he had to mean that it was a waste in some other way, right?

      

      “Yes, a waste. The armor will have no effect.”

      

       _...Oh?_ Sidon waited, tapping his foot against the sleek damp floor a little bit. _Why does he think it won’t have an effect? Historically Zora Armor has worked on all kinds of people, regardless of their race. It has especially worked for Hylians; many famous Hylian heroes have donned the armor and succeeded in fighting monsters in them, like Link needs to. And unlike them, Link’s was made specifically for him._

   

      “Well, Mipha is dead. She is the princess who made the armor.”

      

      “Yes, and she made it _for_ Link. Link’s alive.” Sidon reminded him passionately and swung his arm backwards at Link, who waved up at Dorephan. “The armor works as long as the princess _or_ her love is alive.”

      

      “Not if the princess never gave her love the armor, Sidon,” the king explained very gently, and his eyes shifted to Link. “Mipha… You see, my boy, she never _presented_ you with the armor. The magic in it was never activated by Mipha proposing to you.”

      

      Sidon gaped a bit and looked back at Link, who seemed to have accepted it right away. His ears had drooped a bit and he looked over at Sidon with a defeated look and a little shrug.

      

      “So Mipha’s armor won’t work,” Sidon murmured mostly to himself, processing. As he did sometimes, he proceeded to wonder aloud, “The armor is historically created by princesses for their loves… has a prince ever made anyone armor?”

        

      Muzu spat out whatever he’d been drinking and made a disapproving but intelligible noise, looking drastically between Sidon and Link.

 

      Link bolted forward and skidded to a stop right in front of Sidon, to just stare up at his face. Link’s own beautiful little face had donned a very bewildered expression. Sidon saw Link swallow, and ask in a very forcefully-level voice, “Excuse me, Sidon?”

             

      Sidon gave him a cheerful smile. “Ah, you’re looking at me again. Do you forgive me for weirding you out earlier?”

      

      “You’re going to make me magic love armor?” Link said more loudly.

      

      “If I can!”

      

      Link’s face cracked into a wide smile and he took Sidon’s hands and swung them a little. Just like that, he was magically cheered up to such a point that he seemed happier than usual! Strange little creature, Sidon thought fondly as he watched him.

 

But he had a pressing subject at hand. He returned his eyes to his dad and asked, “Can a Zora prince do that? Craft Zora armor for someone they love?”

 

      Dorephan stared off into space for a long moment, and then looked down at Sidon and shrugged. “Good question! There have been many Zora princes but we don’t really pay as much attention to their lovelives. You are the first only-living-child male heir we’ve had in thousands of years, but I believe King Ralis’s reign took place before we began to be more strict to avoid the the bad-luck curse. And I have five sisters, so we didn't worry about me. So you’re the first male we’ve had to keep an eye on the romantic affairs of.”

      

      Sidon gritted his teeth a little and glared over at Muzu.

             

      Muzu scoffed. “Oh don’t blame _me_ for your courtship troubles, it’s not my fault Mipha died, it’s _his_ ,” he said waving his hand dismissively at Link, who had stopped gently swinging Sidon’s arms to look over at Muzu. “You _know_ the rules, my prince. If there is one heir, they are given a small pool of potential lovers to pick from to avoid the bad luck of a heartbroken ruler. If Mipha hadn’t been slain, you and her both could have been with whomever you liked or even nobody at all!”

      

      “My original question remains the same,” Sidon reminded them.

      

      “I’d like to know, actually!” Dorephan bellowed cheerfully, flipping his great big flipper hands. “I wonder if the armor works or not, if it’s made by a prince. I bet it does. It’s just never been made by a prince before because we never really wondered if we could—or at least not on record.”

      

      “No!” Muzu shrieked and violently slashed his arm through the air in a gesture of denial. “No! No! NO!” He pointed angrily at Link, who returned a mean look, and hissed, “Listen, you can’t be given any Zora Armor, not Mipha’s, not Sidon’s, not anyone’s!”

     

      “Why not?” Dorephan asked simply.

      

      “Sidon has suitors! I spend months picking them and organizing this whole thing and you both fought me with tooth and nail and made me feel awful but it’s settled and it’s happening! The brokenhearted bad luck— _the curse_ —would demand that he give the armor to one of his suitors, to the person he actually marries!”

      

      “You are going to have to explain to me why an heir having to pick only from a bunch of suitors prevents brokenheartedness,” Link said to Muzu in an oddly cold voice, one Sidon had never heard Link use before. It surprised him and he looked down at Link for a moment, but saw Link still holding onto his hands, looking at Muzu with dislike.

      

      Muzu threw his arms up in the air and yelled at the domed ceiling. “It’s a complicated curse! It arose when numerous only-child heirs kept giving their hearts away to outsiders—and their Zora Armor, mind you—but not receiving the outsider’s love back. The outsider would take the Zora armor and run off and the heir would be left alone to rule the kingdom in heartbreak!”

      

      Sidon recalled the first recorded princess to suffer such a fate: Princess Ruto. She made all the right choices and was an amazing ruler, all things considered, but her kingdom suffered terribly under her rule because of bad luck; terrible things she couldn’t control kept happening.

      

      Muzu ran his hands down his face, pulling his eyelids down and Link took a step back, frowning a bit. “Restricting who the Zora heir could love seemed to work, but banning them from loving anyone altogether resulted in the same situation: Chaos! Terrible luck, and suffering! With multiple heirs, those who suffered heartbreak never took the throne. We have noticed that as long as the relationship is kept very controlled and strict, everything seems fine. Fine!”

      When the manta-ray headed Zora began to wildly gesture at Link again, the Hylian dropped his hands from Sidon’s to step over to his side and lean against his leg. Sidon knew Link wasn’t at all scared of Muzu so the proximity to Sidon must have been a taunt towards Muzu. Sidon approved.

  

      “But this, this right here, this Hylian?” Muzu spat, still pointing aggressively at Link, “He’s threatening our next millennia under our future king. He’s a champion! He’s going to run off and _die_ trying to save the day, and we’ll be doomed to a thousand years of misery under Sidon’s rule!”

 

      Dorephan shifted awkwardly in his throne.

 

      Sidon put his hand on Link’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze to reassure him. “I am sure can make him Zora Armor anyways. Nobody said you have to be in love with a person to propose to them.”

      

      The way Link’s shoulder tensed for a second before the boy shrugged Sidon’s hand off sent warning churns through Sidon’s gut. He’d made another mistake. When he turned his face down towards Link to shoot him a questioning look, he only saw Link storming away.

      

      “Link?” Sidon called back to him, but Link kept leaving. Fast. Faster. He began to sprint.

      

      No response. No glance back. Link just left, and one of the great double doors remained slightly cracked from where Link had slipped out.

      

      “Oh no, what did I do now,” Sidon mumbled. Never in the history of their friendship had Link acted this way before. Sidon must not have ever managed to upset him so. But now he’d somehow done it twice in just over an hour… _How? Is there some common factor? So Link is sensitive to his appearance and? What, me not being in love with him?_

 

       _…. Wait, am I though?_

 

      The epiphany caused Sidon’s jaw to tremble for a few moments, but inside he was a whirlpool. _Am I in love with Link?_ So many things suddenly made sense. The way Link’s eyes entranced Sidon, and the craving for Link’s company and to make him happy. That incredible need to make Link feel safe, and mesmerizing way Link’s nose would often scrunch up when he made faces.

 

      And that feeling, it made perfect sense now. The feeling he got whenever he thought about Link or was in close proximity with him, the strange feeling in his belly that made him feel like a bubbly pool: it must have been love.

 

      “I’m an IDIOT!” Sidon bellowed, and then felt even more stupid that his feet had remained planted to the floor throughout his entire revelation. He began to take off after his friend—or his  _love?_ —when he heard Muzu behind him..

  

      It was a low chuckle, and it caused Sidon to turn around and look at Muzu, and asked him to repeat what he had said.

 

      Muzu’s teeth glinted as he smiled a bit darkly. “I said, the crafting process of Zora armor requires the princess—or prince, in your case—to be in love with the person they’re crafting the armor for. So I guess we’re safe.”

      

      And Sidon smiled. “Not at all.” Then he took off, running out of the room after Link.

      

      He’d find him, and he’d… he’d gently tell Link how he felt. He’d tell Link how he made Sidon feel, and how he’d been idiot to only just realize that his deep caring for Link was _more_ than just platonic.

 

      As he dashed through the halls, seeing no Hylian Champion anywhere, he began to worry that he might upset Link for the third time today. The blonde’s emotions were always a bit fragile, and there was a chance that Sidon was misinterpreting what had upset him. Did he want’s Sidon’s attention, did he not? What if this only frazzled him more?

      

       _Then I’ll have to apologize and try my best to make him feel safe with me again,_ Sidon thought sadly. _I am sure now that I love him, but more importantly I want to continue to spend time with him. I can’t afford to curse the Zora Domain but at this point there’s no going back, is there?_

      

      The thought of this all ending up as a mistake and leading to Sidon bringing down the curse on the Zora Domain was one of the first things to scare Sidon in a very long time. In fact, it was probably his deepest fear, next to seeing Link dead because of the Shy-Scales. He wanted to be a good ruler, but he also had to be selfish from time to time. It probably too late already though; he had the feelings. They were here, and to lose them would seal the deal of a curse, right?

 

       _Don’t think about that,_ Sidon scolded himself. _Link needs attention right now and I’ll figure that other thing out on my own time. Where is he?_

 

      Finally Sidon found himself at Link’s door. The Hylian had a bigger lead on Sidon than the Zora Prince had anticipated.

 

      He raised his knuckle towards the door, but hesitated to knock. After a few moments, he did.

      

      Silence.

      

      “Link, it’s Sidon,” he said in as nonthreatening a voice as he could manage. Link was a brave and strong and smart person, but maybe he was emotionally fragile at the moment? Sidon knew he himself was getting to that point, so it didn’t seem too out there. “We should talk. I’ve figured something out.”

      

      Still no answer.

      

      Biting his lip a little, Sidon opened the door slowly, warning Link with an, "I'm coming in," but found the room empty. Confused, Sidon entered and looked around. Everything was thrown about like someone had blown through here in a rush. There were no weapons strewn about like usual. The door to the food cabinet was ajar and a few tiny scraps lay on the floor, probably left behind because it had been grabbed in a hurry. There were no clothes in the closet. Ah, so Link had gathered his few things. He’d left the Zora Domain again. Left to think, maybe, and in turn left Sidon to think about his newly discovered feelings.

     

       
      

**Author's Note:**

> There's more to come!!


End file.
